Futari!
by nyaneenia
Summary: Ficlet KaruRi yang manis di sini! (update chapter 8) "Kau menyukaiku, ya."
1. page 1 Sore- sore

Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

A/n: Time and place alias setting agak agaknya berurutan, ( april – maret) sesuai kalender sekolah Jepang.

Terus Karma masuk bulan april, dan dia ngga kena skors. Begitu juga dengan Bitch- _sensei_

Terus nanti endnya aku bikin Koro- _sensei_ ngga jadi ngancurin bumi ;-; gomenne, soalnya manga belom selesai ku baca jadi apapun end dari ff ini, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ne?

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Chapter 1: Sore sore

Karma sedang tiduran santai dibawah pohon besar dengan sebuah buku tebal berbahasa inggris diletakan terbalik di dadanya. Telinganya disumpal dengan earphone, memutarkan lagu lagu bergenre anime. Rupanya ia membolos- entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia memolos dipelajaran Bitch- _sensei._

Buku yang tadi ada di dadanya, berpindah tanpa ia sadari. Dan sebuah tepukan yang bisa dikatakan tidak halus menyapa pipi Karma. Karma membuka kelopak matanya.

"Karma-kun." sapa Nakamura sambil memegang buku-tebal milik karma yang tadi ia pakai untuk menepuk karma.

Karma melepas earphonenya. " _Konnichiwa_ , ada apa nakamura-san,"

"Bitch- _sensei_ memintaku untuk mencarimu dan membawamu kembali ke kelas," ujarnya sambil mengembalikan buku Karma. " _Konnichiwa_ "

Karma membuka bukunya, dan kembali tiduran. "Aku tidak peduli," karma memilih milih lagu untuk ia dengarkan. "Kau betah belajar dengan Bitch- _sensei_ ,"

Nakamura malah duduk disebelah Karma. "Apakah itu sebuah pernyataan, atau malah pertanyaan?"

"Tergantung kau lihat dari mana" karma menutup matanya.

"Ugh, Karma-kun, Bitch- _sensei_ serius dengan yang satu ini; ia akan memberikanmu- ralat, bahkan ia akan memberikan hukuman untuk kita jika kau tak menghadiri kelasnya,"

"Siapa peduli,"

"Karma! Tentu aku peduli"

Karma mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membaca bukunya. "Eeh, itu kau yang peduli, aku tidak. Lagi pula kan aku yang membolos, kenapa kau ikut dihukum?"

Nakamura melipat tangannya dan meletakannya dibelakang kepala. " _E-etto_ , aku bolos pelajarannya minggu kemarin,"

"Waah hebat juga ya- ternyata ada juga aku versi cewek,"

"Aku lebih baik dari mu,"

"Oh ya? Sudah berapa kali kau berhasil melukai koro-sensei?"

Nakamura, skak.

Nakamura yang kehabisan kata kata hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melirik buku bacaan karma.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti mu menyukai novel romansa klasik seperti itu," tatapannya mengarah ke sambul novel tersebut, dengan judul yang diberi font ala buku romance; _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Hm, ini? Kutemukan di kolong tempat tidur orang tuaku- dan kau mengalihkan topik"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula dari tadi kita sudah melenceng dari topik awal" ucap Nakamura yang ternyata menjadi kalimat penyelesai debat singkat mereka. Karma masih setia membaca novelnya sedangkan Nakamura duduk santai menikmati semilir angin- sesekali ia melirik kearah bacaan Karma. Karma melirik balik Nakamura, dan Nakamura tidak tahu akan itu.

Karma menutup bukunya dan menyodorkannya kepada Nakamura. "Aku sudah pernah baca ini, jika kau mau kau bisa meminjam ini"

Iris langit Nakamura menatap sejenak buku itu dan ia mengulurkan tangannya. " _Thanks_ "

"Yaa hitung hitung agar kemampuan berbahasa inggrismu menjadi makin tinggi."

"Ah iya iya terimakasih" Nakamura membuka novelnya dan mulai mencerna kalimat per kalimat yang tertera.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Hanya ada semilir anging dan bunyi gemerisik daun dan ranting pepohonan yang saling bergesekan. Daun daun juga banyak yang tertiup angin dan tersangkut di helaian rambut mereka berdua.

Ia melirik sebentar kearah Karma yang sedang tiduran sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone. Nakamura jadi penasaran.

"Nee, Karma-kun, lagu apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" tanyanya sambil membatasi halaman buku dengan sebuah daun _eucalyptus_ dan menutupnya.

"Hm, kau mau ikut mendengarkannya?" tawarnya sambil melepas eaphonenya. Nakamura ikut tiduran disebelah Karma dan memasangkan earphone ditelinga kirinya. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, dan ditengahnya dipisah oleh buku novel.

Alunan musik intro mulai terdengar.

 _Sono yume wa kokoro no ibasho,_

Nakamura familiar dengan lagu ini,

 _Inochi yori, koware yasuki mono_

Ah, Nakamura benar benar kenal dengan lagu melankolis ini,

 _Nando demo suttee wa mitsuke, yasuraka ni saa nemure._

" _Utsukushiki zankoku na sekai_?" Tebak Nakamura sambil memelintir kabel earphone merah karma pelan. " _Ending OST_ -nya _anime Shingeki no Kyojin_ , 'kan?"

"Hoo, kau kenal dengan lagu ini rupanya"

"Tentu saja aku kenal, ini termasuk salah satu lagu favoritku kok" Nakamura mengibaskan tangannya keudara. "Aku juga suka _anime_ nya

"Heh? Begitukah? Ini juga favoritku loh,"

"Oh, jadi model lagu favoritmu seperti ini, Karma-kun?"

"Tidak juga. Aku suka dengan temanya; dunia cantik nan kejam. Memang benar benar keren sekali."

Nakamura terkekeh pelan. "Ah, iya iya, aku mengerti maksudmu"

Karma mengambil smartphonenya dan memilih lagu untuk diputarkan. Setiap ia mengganti lagunya, nakamura selalu berhasil menebak judul lagu yang diputarkan. Mulai dari lagu lagu _Granrodeo_ , _Houkago tea time_ , bahkan sampai _vocaloid_.

"Kau berhasil menebak lagu lagu yang kuputarkan."

Nakamura terkekeh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karen kurang kerjaan, ia mengambil dedaunan yang menyelip di helaian crimson karma.

"Sepertinya akan cantik kalau kelas 3E punya sakura- seperti digedung utama,"

Karma balas mengambili daun yang menyelip di rambut Nakamura. "Jadi kalau angin berhembus kencang, sakura yang menyelip di rambut, bukan daun biasa," Ujarnya. "tapi sekarang sudah akhir april sih, sakura tinggal sedikit yang maih bermekaran." Nakamura mengangguk.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka. Hari semakin sore dan angin pun berhembus perhalan, membuat dua insan yang sedang santai dibawah pohon, terbuai dan akhirnya tertidur nyenyak.

 **Fin**.

.

 **Omake.**

Udara sore sore musim semi terasa agak dingin, dan menyebabkan nakamura yang masih tertidur nyenyak meringkuk dan mencari kehangatan. Nakamura menggeliat dan mendekati dirinya kearah Karma. Tanpa sadar Nakamura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Karma dan lengan Karma yang terlentang ia jadi kan bantal.

Walaupun rasanya tidak senyaman kasurnya dirumah, ada satu perbedaan yang mendalam. Tubuh Karma hangat, tidak seperti kasurnya dirumah.

Karma yang merasakan kesemutan dilengannya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik kearah lengannya. Sebenarnya ia kaget, dan takutnya tiba tiba sensei mereka memergoki pose mereka yang seperti pasutri. Namun,

Karma tidak peduli.

Disertai dengan senyuman hangat yang ia tunjukan untuk Nakamura, Karma meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Nakamura dan kembali tertidur.

Jadi, niat awal nakamura untuk menyeret Karma kembali ke kelas, berakhir dengan ia ikut ikutan membolos-. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau Koro- _sensei_ dan Bitch- _sensei_ sudah berada di hadapan mereka beruda, dengan kamera ditentakel Koro- _sensei_.

 **Chapter 1 –owari-**


	2. page 2 Hujan dan Cangkir teh

Futari by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Chapter 2: Hujan dan cangkir teh.

Bulan Mei, bulannya musim penghujan. Bukit sekolah Kunugigaoka sudah diguyur air hujan sejak bel sekolah berbunyi. Jika digedung utama para murid tetap belajar dengan tenang- ya mungkin saja sedikit terusik dengan suara suara rintik hujan yang agak mengganggu, mungkin- lain halnya dengan kelas 3E, yang harus membersihkan kelas dari air hujan plus memberi tadahan agar air tidak mengalir kemana mana.

Obrolan seisi kelas bermacam macam, mulai dari;

"Nagisa-kun, bisa tolong ambilkan pel itu?" lalu,

"Jadi begitu Koro-sensei masuk, kita semua langsung ambil ancang ancang untuk men- _stab_ dia, oke?"

Atau yang lebih parahnya; "Wuaah hari ini Koro-sensei akan pergi ke Amerika lagi untuk mengambil kue pesanannya! Aku harap ia pulang membawakan seorang gadis blonde~~ blonde, blonde~"

Jika satu kelas sibuk membersihkan kelas, lain halnya dengan Nakamura yang (baru saja) menyandang gelar 'cewek kopian karma' sesuai dengan gelarnya, sikapnya memang mirip dengan Karma; usil, dan sering bolos pelajaran. Yaa, hanya pelajarannya Bitch-sensei sih. Gadis beriris a la orang barat ini lebih memilih belajar di halaman belakang sekolah atau hutan.

Sambil dengerin lagu, dan sesekali tidur, tapinya.

Jika teman sekelasnya bertanya kepadanya tentang sifat barunya ini ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis dan; "aku tidak suka belajar bahasa kesukaanku dengan metode yang aneh aneh begitu; ciuman, seks, ciuman, seks, ciuman, dan diulang lagi,"

"klise," balas hayami singkat, pada waktu itu dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran oleh nakamura.

Ah iya ngomong ngomong kejadian dihutan, Karma akhirnya membangunkan Nakamura dengan mencubit cubit pipinya, menepuk pipinya, sampai menjepit hidung Nakamura. Pada akhirnya Karma mengantar Nakamura pulang-aman sampai kerumahnya-dan-hebatnya keesokan harinya mereka bertingkah seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa apa. Namun karena kejadian itu juga mereka berdua jadi seperti perangko dan amplop yang tertempel erat. Nempel terus.

Back to our topic.

Nakamura sedang duduk anteng di teras belakang sekolah, ditemani teh hangat yang ia buat dirumah, sambil asik membaca novel pinjamannya; Pride and Prejudice. Tanpa menghiraukan angin yang dari tadi menggelitik lehernya atau rambutnya yang berterbangan. Nanti bisa dirapihkan, pikirnya singkat.

"Yo, Nakamura-san"

Nakamura melepaskan fokusnya pada buku dan beralih kepada suara yang telah menginterupsinya.

"Ah, Karma-kun. Ohayo. Ngga bantuin beres beres kelas?" tanyanya hendak berbasa basi.

"Harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaan yang kutanyakan kepadamu tahu" ucapnya dan ambil duduk disebelah Nakamura. Ia terkekeh. "Oh novel yang waktu itu kukira kau sudah selesai"

"Yaa kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu suka membaca buku- dan waktu satu minggu kurang cukup bagiku untuk menyelesaikan ini," jelasnya. Karma hanya membalas oh.

"-tapi ini buku pertama yang berhasil membawa seluruh fokusku kesini,- yaa maksudnya aku menghayatinya, makanya jadi lama"

"Bagaimana dengan bahasanya? Apa mudah dipahami?"

"Ah iya, aku ingat dulu ayahku pernah mengajarkan arti arti kalimat seperti ini"

"Heeh, seperti yang kuharapkan dari siswi peraih nilai bahasa inggris tertinggi, heh?" karma menyenggol sikut nakamura pelan. Yang disikut senyam senyum.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi; kenapa kau ngga bantuin yang lain bersihin kelas?" selidik nakamura.

Hei hei rio~ kau kan juga ngga bantuin yang lain

"Seperti yang kau lihat, cuman ngelilingin sekolah dan berakhir duduk anteng membahas novel disebelah mu" jawabnya santai. "kau juga kenapa ikut ikutan ngga bantuin yang lain?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," nakamura mengikuti ucapan karma. "cuman asik baca novel dan berakhir dengan bertemu dengan mu."

"Predikat 'cewek kopian aku' yang kau sandang memang benar benar cocok asal kau tahu"

"Yaa aku sudah tahu kok."

Karma dan rio menghabiskan waktu pagi itu dengan membahas isi novel, sering kali karma bertanya tentang beberapa arti kata ini dan itu kepada rio. Dan sebaliknya.

"Kau bawa ocha?" Tanya karma sambil mengacungkan jarinya kearah termos kecil disebelah Nakamura.

"Ini? Hm. Karena hari ini hujan, jadi kupikir segelas minuman hangat akan terasa sangat enak." Jawabnya sambil menunangkan ochanya kedalam cangkir- yang merangkup sebagai tutup termos kecil itu. "kau mau? Ah, tapi hanya ada satu cangkir,"

Karma tidak menyahut dan langsung mengambil cangkir yang masih Nakamura pegang, lalu meminumnya.

"Ah, minum hangat di saat hujan memang sangaat enak." Ucapnya disertai tampang watados.

"…Hei… Satu cangkir berdua?" Tanya Nakamura ragu.

"Hm, iya, kenapa? Kau bisa minum dari sisi lainnya. Atau kau orang yang clean freak ya? Gomen,"

"A-ah, iie, tidak apa apa." Nakamura menuangkan tehnya dan menyesapnya asal dan perlahan. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Aaah, kau benar, minum minuman hangat di saat hujan memang sangaat enak."

"…"

"Ara? Doushita no?"

"Asal kau tahu, bagian yang tadi kau tempelkan bibirmu untuk menyesap teh itu, bekas ku."

Nakamura terdiam lalu mengamati cangkirnya. Ia lupa kalau bagian karma berada di dekat telinga cangkir- alias pegangan cangkir. Dan tanpa sadar Nakamura juga minum di bagian itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"…Mo-mou! Aku tidak sadar!"

"…Apa namanya?" Tanya karma.

"Nama apa?"

"Jika kau minum dengan satu wadah yang sebelumnya sudah diminum oleh orang lain juga,…" putusnya. "Indirect kiss?"

Wajah Nakamura memerah hebat. "Mou ii! Itu tidak sengajaaa!" ia heboh sendiri dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya- tapi jari jarinya ia renggangkan sedikit, sehingga ia bisa melihat Karma.

Karma memarekan deretan gigi putihnya. "Eeeh? Ada apa? Tidak perlu seheboh itu,". Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Nakamura itu menuangkan kembali tehnya dan minum-

-dibagian yang (katanya) secara tidak sadar Nakamura minum.

Double indirect kiss(?)!

Nakamura membelakan matanya.

"Hm, manis, beda dari yang tadi ku minum," ujarnya. "Apa bibirmu mengandung gula?"

"Karma!"

 **Ch. 2 owari.**

 **Yosh~ chap.2 akhirnya bisa diupdate juga. Sinyal disini kelewat kenceng, saking kencengnya author sampe jerit jerit, nyakar nyakar, gigit jari, gigit laptop #gila. Huft, udah tau gini mending gak ngikut pulkam deh/ eh.**

 **ENDINGNYA UDAH BISA BIKIN KALIAN JEJERITAN BELOM? AUTHOR GEREGETAN BIKIN ENDINGNYA- ITU TERINSPIRASI DARI AO HARU RIDE~.**

 **Author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para readers sekalian, Michishige Michiyo, Ichigo Kitsune- chan, Mizuhasi Ayumu, Re-Yuu, dan AmIAlive28 alias Maicchi yang sudah rela ngirimin PM ke author. Gomenne Maicchi, author tadi nge-hang, baca 'hanami' malah 'hayami' aduh-aduh-aduh.**

 **Bye bye! see you next chapter! hidup KaruRio!**


	3. page 3 Pertemuan pertama

Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Page 3: Hanami waktu itu.

*Ah, ini 1k+. ini sih bukan ficlet lagi namanya ;-;*

Special request from AmIAlive28 alias Maicchi-chan yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan saran masukan dan review serta menjadi teman chatting nyanee yang seru:3.

Terus buat Re- yuu juga, yang udah ngingetin kalo ini alurnya kecepetan;-; jadinya kurang berasa gituh feelsnya~ ha'i douzo di chap ini dijelasin juga factor yang bikin mereka makin deket.

Difict ini, nyanee bikin Rio punya adek ;v, dan dia juga emang jaga bahasa inggris dari kecil.

Happy reading n semoga suka ;)

.

Nakamura menggeser pintu kelas dengan malas dan meletakan tas sekolahnya dengan asal diatas meja kayunya. Helaian surai emasnya sedikit berantakan dan setetes peluh menghiasi parasnya. _Vest_ kuning gadingnya juga tidak ia kancingkan. Gara gara si adik sialan yang mengutak atik jam wekernya itu, alhasil dia datang terlalu pagi. Sekolah mulai jam Sembilan tepat, sedangkan sekarang baru jam Delapan kurang. Sial. Sepertinya ada yang cocok menjadi sasaran amukan-ku dirumah nanti, batin Nakamura.

Gadis beriris aqua itu memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan mengitari kebun sekolah, sekalian merawat bunga matahari dan tulip yang ditanam bersama tiga hari yang lalu. Meg, Yada, dan Hinata lah yang paling rajin mengurusi bunga bunga itu.

Iseng, Nakamura mengambil penyiram tanaman yang menganggur didekat gudang dan mendekati keran. Cairan bening dari keran yang dibukanya memenuhi benda berwarna silver itu dengan cepat. Baru hendak menyiram, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"O-ha-yo. Nakamura."

Nakamura berbalik dan melihat si pemilik tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Eh, Karma. Ohayo." Balasnya. "Baru jam delapan, kok udah dateng? Biasanya ngepas jam sembilan."

"Apa itu sindiran untukku? Aku salah baca jam, dan tidak buruk juga kalau sekali kali datang pagi."

"Souka? Sama denganku. Kalau aku 'sih, karena adikku yang-ugh mengutak-atik weker dan berakibat aku buru buru kesekolah. Waktu cek jam di ponsel, baru sadar."

"Kesamaan yang menyedihkan."

Nakamura tersenyum miring. "Haha, _right_."

Nakamura melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi terpotong oleh obrolan kelewat singkatnya dengan Karma; menyiram bunga. Ia terlihat menikmatinya walau _uwabaki_ putihnya sedikit tercipat air.

"Baru tiga hari tapi tunasnya sudah lumayan tinggi ya," Ucap Karma membuka suara.

"Hm, iya, sudah lumayan." Balasnya lalu menghela nafas. "Aku ingin sekali dihalaman gedung lama ini tertanam pohon sakura- setidaknya satu,"

Karma mengelus elus dagunya. "Sakura ya,.. boleh juga. Ngomong ngomong sakura, kita jadi kenal karena pohon ini 'kan?"

Nakamura menerawangi pikirannya. "Ah, iya ya? Benar juga…"

 **.**

 **Flashback start. Tempat dan waktu: taman pinggir kota, akhir maret.**

Gadis kuncir ekor kuda yang bermarga Nakamura itu membawa beberapa buku sedang ditangan kanannya. Dibahunya tersampirkan tali dari tas satchel _peach_ miliknya. Dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang agak tergesa gesa, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Dan juga terlihat dari sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang tak sengaja jatuh dari dekapannya.

Ia sampai di taman dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman. Pandangannya terhenti pada empat orang anak kecil yang duduk santai di hamparan rumput, dengan kelopak sakura menari nari disekitarnya. Ia mengampiri anak anak itu.

" _Omatase_ ~ _gomenne_ aku lama ya? Telat bangun,"

" _Daijoubu sensei_ ," Kata si anak kecil yang dikuncir dua. "Tida masalah kok, seharusnya kita yang mengucapkan terimakasih karena kakak mau repot repot mengajari kami bahasa inggris," Sambungnya sopan.

Nakamura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aish, sekali janji tetap janji tau. _Yosh_ , kita mulai saja ya belajarnya?"

"Hai~"

.

Ditrotoar dekat taman tersebut, seorang pemuda beriris kuning tembaga berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku jaket. Sesekali ia mengambili kelopak kelopak sakura yang usil menyempil diantara helaian merahnya- yang terlihat kontras. Nama pemuda itu, Karma.

Saat sedang asik asiknya berjalan, kaki berlapis sepatunya itu menginjak sebuah buku. Karma menunduk dan memungut benda yang ia injak. Font bertuliskan 'song for kids' dengan gambar ilustrasi a la bocah menghiasi kover buku lagu itu. Karma celingak celinguk dan matanya tertuju pada sekumpulan anak anak yang sedang membaca buku dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang berkilauan bersamanya, _under full of cherry blossomed._

Eh, tadi apa? Cantik?

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati kumpulan anak itu, dengan sebuah buku yang ditemuinya ditangan.

' _hm? Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengajari anak anak itu membaca?'_ batin Karma. Ia memperkirakan anak anak itu berusia sekitar tujuh tahun.

Gadis itu mengacungkan sebuah bunga matahari ditangannya, dan membuka mulut. " _flower_ , artinya 'hana',"

Anak anak disekelilingnya mulai menorehkan abu dari pensil dan menulis kanji bunga, dan 'flower' disebelahnya. Anak lelaki berbadan paling besar diantara mereka mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai, kato-kun,"

"Kalau 'ringo' bahasa inggrisnya apa, Rio-sensei?"

"Oh! 'ringo' itu _apple_ ," balasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian Nakamura membuka tas satchel-nya, dan mengeluarkan tablet 7 inci.

"Oh iya, ada yang liat buku lagu ku tidak?" 'Murid'nya menggeleng.

" _Did you mean this one_?"

Nakamura menoleh kearah suara baritone dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"ah, _yes! Thank you. Where did you found this_?" tananya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. " _you aren't a japans?_ "

Karma menggeleng, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya dengan bahasa jepang. "nih," ia menyodorkan bukunya. "Di trotoar. Aku orang jepang."

Nakamura sedikit kecewa karena ternyata pemuda didepannya ini bukan orang asing. Padahal jika iya, 'kan lumayan dia bisa berlatih percakapan.

Nakamura mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda didepannya dan pamit mengajari anak anak itu. Karma juga meminta agar ia dibolehkan untuk melihat kegiatannya- yang dibalas anggukan dari gadis.

Jari jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas layar tablet. Manik birunya bergerak cepat saat memilih aplikasi. Gadis itu menyentuh sebuah ikon piano dan memilih mode manual.

"Saa, siapa disini yang mau menyanyi?" Tanya Nakamura seraya membolak balikan kertas lagunya. Anak kecil disekitarnya mengangkat tangan antusias, ia senyum dibuatnya.

Gerakan tangan Nakamura berhenti di halaman duapuluh tiga, dengan judul lagu ' _twinkle twinkle little star_ ' dan memberikan bukunya kepada mereka.

Jemarinya mulai menyentuh tuts- tuts di layar, mengalunkan _twinkle twinkle little star_. " _Saa, se no_!"

" _twinkle, twinkle little star,"_

" _how I wonder what you are,"_ nakamura ikut menyanyi. Karma terdiam sebentar karena gadis itu.

" _up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky,_ "

" _twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?_ " Dilirik terakhir lagu tersebut, Karma ikutan menyanyi. Nakamura menatap karma dengan senyuman dan sebelah alis diangkat.

.

" _bye bye_ Rio- _sensei_! sampai bertemu minggu depan!"

" _bye bye!_ "

Nakamura tetap melambaikan tangannya sampai anak anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menyelepangkan tali tasnya dan mendekap buku bukunya.

"Yo."

Nakamura menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati pemuda yang mengembalikan bukunya, dan yang ikut bernyanyi bersama.

"Yo. Oh kau yang tadi." Balasnya sambil mempererat dekapan bukunya. Nakamura melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya, dan langsung berlari kecil menjauhi Karma.

" _Gomen, gomen! I've gotta' go. Can we chat in other time? Good bye!_ " Ucapnya sembari tetap berlari dan menoleh ke arah Karma.

Karma mengangguk. " _Daijoubu!_ " Balasnya sambil berteriak. " _But may I know your name? ore wa_ Karma _!_ "

Nakamura menurunkan kecepatan berlari kecilnya itu dan menoleh kebelakang sebentar. "Rio! Nakamura, rio!"

.

 **Flashback off.**

"Yah, dan berakhir dengan mendapati gadis yang kutemui dibawah sakura- sedang mengajari _bocah_ belajar bahasa Inggris, sekelas dengan ku."

Nakamura meringis. "Aku jadi kangen dengan mereka,"

Karma memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, dan melemparkan sekotak susu stroberi kepada Nakamura. Gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminumnya.

"Kalau kangen dengan mereka,"- "Kenapa kau tidak mengajari mereka lagi?"

Nakamura menyalakan keran dan membasuhkan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan air sejuk membasahi telapak putihnya itu. "Ahh, aku jarang punya waktu luang." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kubantu, bagaimana?" Tawar Karma dan Nakamura menyiritkan dahinya. "Hah?"

"Aku membantumu menjadi guru bahasa inggris mereka, bagaimana?" Tawarnya sekali lagi. "Hitung hitung menambah amalan perbuatan baik,"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut dan mematikan keran air. "Tak kusangka kau berfikiran seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu kita hidup sampai kapan. 'kan?"

Nakamura masih memunggungi Karma. "Bicaramu seolah olah mengatakan bahwa kelas E tidak akan bisa membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dan menyelamatkan bumi,"

Karma salah tingkah. "Bu-bukan! Bukan seperti itu!" Karma berusaha menenagkan Nakamura. "Maaf, aku salah bicara ya? Maaf deh maaf."

Ia berbalik dan melihat kearah Karma. Tangan yang ditekuk seperti mangkuk berisi air ia _pass_ kearah wajah Karma. Nakamura tersenyum sumringah sementara Karma mencak mencak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jadi basah begini!"

"Te-he! Jangan kaku begitu, menggelikan." Ia membuka keran air lagi dan mengadahkan tangannya dibawah kucuran air. "Terima ini! Biar kau tidak kaku lagi!"

Karma berusaha menghindari serangan air teman dekatnya itu. "Nakamura! Oi! Aku jadi basah!"

Nakamura tidak menggubris perkataan Karma dan tetap menghujani Karma dengan air keran. Dia malah tertawa geli, diam diam Karma tersenyum melihatnya.

" _this is my revenge!_ " Karma mendekat kearah keran dan membasahi Nakamura.

Jadi, pada akhirnya mereka berdua malah asik main air selama setengah jam. _Vest_ rajut dan _outher_ hitam milik mereka berdua di atap. Jangan Tanya bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Surai stroberi dan emas terlihat lepek. Dan juga jangan Tanya bagaimana ekspresi penghuni kelas ketika melihat dua anak badass kelas datang paling pertama- dengan sekujur tubuh basah.

 **Chap. 3 owari.**

 **Ngek. JADI GAJELAS YA? GAJELAS YA? GAJELAS YA? EMANG**

 **Oh iya, MAKASIH BANGET YA, MAICCHI-CHAN ATAS SARAN SARANMU~ *peluk cium virtual* gimana penulisan aku? Udah mendingan kah? Hehehehe ini belom sempet aku edit editin lagi, gasempet~**

 **Btw, yang ini ga ada hawt hawt nya sama sekali yak? Emang. Karena kalo hawt mulu jadi ga greget dan ngga berasa feelsnya.**

 **Dan satu lagi, revie kalian adalah semangat nulis Nyanee;'v karena setiap liat notif ff yang masuk lewat e-mail, Nyanee senyum senyum sendiri bukanya;'v dan langsung kehujanan pelangi di otak.**

 **Saa, mata ashita! Hidup KaruRio!**


	4. page 4 Koinobori

Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Page 4: Koinobori.

AKHIRNYA KELUAR DARI WB JUGA. SAY THANKS TO BOCAH YANG PADA MAEN LAYANGAN DI LAPANGAN DEKET RUMAH ;'V

Dan sepertinya cerita kali ini alurnya kecepetan, hmm. Dan-dan-dan tanpa sadar cetik cetik tiba tiba langsung 1,7k+/dor

Yosh, happy reading minnah~

.

Prakarya kali ini, membuat _Koinobori_!( semacam bendera-layangan berbentuk ikan yang dikibarkan tinggi dilangit bertujuan agar sang pengibar mendapat kesuksesan.)

Dengan kecepatan Mach 20, Koro- _sensei_ membagikan alat dan bahan untuk membuat _Koinobori_ kepada seluruh penghuni kelas E.

"Buat dan hias _Koinobori_ kalian, _minna_ -san. Kuberi waktu satu jam, jika lebih dari itu nilai akan kukurangi~" Ujar Koro- _sensei_.

" _Ha'i_ "

Nakamura menatap malas alat dan bahan _Koinobori_ yang tersaji diatas meja belajarnya. Terdapat kain setengah plastik warna merah, kuning keemasan dan biru langit yang ia lupa apa namanya, gunting, _cutter_ , lem, dan kawat. Serta beberapa cat khusus.

Entah kenapa dia sedang benar benar bosan dan Nakamura juga menjadi sensi. Mungkin karena ia sedang datang bulan. Mungkin.

Koro- _sensei_ yang mengelilingi kelas berhenti dimeja Nakamura. "Oh, Nakamura-san, khusus untukmu, tolong buat berdua dengan Karma, karena _sensei_ lupa beli untuknya. Kebetulan kain punyamu lebih banyak dan besar dibanding yang lain. _Dekiru_?"

Nakamura menatap Koro- _sensei_ malas. "Apa aku punya pilihan?"

Koro- _sensei_ menyeringai. "Nurufufufufu, kuanggap itu jawaban 'iya'"

Gadis berhelai emas itu mulai mengumpulkan semangatnya dan kembali bertanya kepada Koro- _sensei_. "Nah, sekarang Karma kemana?"

"Nah itu dia, tolong sekalian cari dia, ya."

 _Sensei tako_ itu kembali menyeringai, dan Nakamura mendengus malas seraya merapihkan alat alatnya dan berjalan keluar pintu.

"Aku buat ikan koi-nya diluar ya, _sensei_. _Jaa_ , jangan ganggu aku."

BLAM.

Nagisa yang dari tadi memperhatikan Nakamura dan Koro- _sensei_ , bertanya kepada Koro- _sensei_. " _Sensei_ , aku tahu kau sengaja tidak memberikan Karma kain. Dan sengaja memberikan Nakamura-san kain lebih." Ucap Nagisa. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Koro-sensei menyeringai lagi. "Kau hebat bisa tahu aku sengaja melakukannya, Nagisa-kun." Koro- _sensei_ mengeluarkan kameranya, mencari sebuah foto Yang Nagisa tebak adalah foto rahasia, karena tersimpan dalam sebuah folder bertuliskan 'FOTO KERAMAT' dan menunjukannya pada Nagisa.

" _Douzo_ " Koro- _sensei_ memberikan kameranya pada Nagisa. Lelaki shota biru itu terkejut lalu memasang seringaian. Sangat OOC.

"Hebat, hebat, ini sangat hebat Koro- _sensei_!" Ucapnya setengah berbisik, takut ketahuan yang lain.

"Maka dari itu, Nagisa-kun. Aku hanya ingin memberi waktu agar mereka bisa lebih dekat. Nurufufufufu~" Koro- _sensei_ memasukan kameranya kedalam jubahnya. "Mohon rahasiakan foto 'keramat' tadi, jangan beritahu yang lain dulu kecuali _sensei_ mengatakan ya,"

Nagisa tersenyum sumringah dan menempelkan ujung jarinya didahi, hormat. " _Ayey_ kapten."

.

"Merah."

"Biru.

"Merah.

"Biru."

"Warna merah lebih cocok jadi warna kepalanya,"

"Tidak. Warna biru lebih cocok."

Karma geregetan dan mengambil kain berwarna keemasan yang terletak dipangkuan Nakamura. "Biar adil; warna emas."

" _Dame_! Warna emasnya lebih cocok dibuat jadi warna bagian badannya, biar mengecatnya lebih mudah,"

"Mau mu apa?"

Nakamura menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menjentikan jari. " _Janken_ ,"

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "Heeh? Boleh. Jangan ngambek kalau aku yang menang, huh?"

"Terserah,"

.

Koro- _sensei_ sedang asik membuat _Koinobori_ nya yang _full_ berwarna kuning, dan bergambar wajahnya sendiri yang sedang menyeringai. Dasar guru narsis.

Dua puluh lima nyawa murid- plus satu mesin juga masih asik membuat layang layang _Koinobori_ milik mereka. Ngomong ngomong soal mesin, Ritsu menggunakan 'tangan'nya sendiri untuk merakit prakaryanya.

Sugaya berdiri dengan hasil prakarya ditangannya. _Koinobori_ miliknya berwarna abu abu silver dan oranye cerah. Ia juga menambahkan corak bertema _nature_. Koro- _sensei_ terkesan melihat layangan milik muridnya itu.

" _Saa_ , Sugaya-kun, kau bisa keluar dan menggantungkan prakarya mu. Bebas dimana saja, asalkan tidak jauh jauh dari sini,"

" _Ha'i, sensei_ "

Pemuda bersurai abu silver itu membawa hasil prakaryanya keluar. Sugaya celingak celinguk, karena bingung memilih tempat.

"Uhm, mungkin di halaman belakang akan terlihat bagus," Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berjalan kearah belakang sekolah dan langsung mencari spot yang bagus. Dan samar samar, Sugaya dapat mendengar suara Nakamura bersama Karma. Pemuda itu menyiritkan dahinya, dan berjalan masuk kedalam hutan dimana ia merasa suara itu berasal.

Dugaannya benar, Rio dan Karma ada didalam hutan, dibawah pohon _eucalyptus_. _Koinobori_ milik mereka sudah jadi, namun masih polos alias belum dihias. Kepala _Koinobiri_ mereka berdua berwarna merah, badan berwarna kuning, dan biru sebagai ekor.

"Karma-kun, sebaiknya kau ikuti saran ku- oh hai! Sugaya-kun!" Rio memotong ucapannya sendiri karena melihat Sugaya dan langsung berlari mendekatinya, dan menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Hoi, Nakamura-san, apaan sih?"

Nakamura melepaskan tangan Sugaya dan kembali duduk. Ia menepuk nepukan lahan disebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar ia duduk.

"Akhirnya sang master seni kelas E telah datang!, nee, Sugaya-kun, untuk menggambar hiasan dibadan berwarna kuning ini lebih baik menggunakan warna biru kan?"

"Selera mu kelewat buruk, Nakamura, tentu saja merah lebih baik,"

Sugaya hendak berbicara, suara Nakamura menginterupsinya. "Hah? Kau ini dari tadi memilih warna merah mulu kenapa sih?"

"Asal kau tahu, dari tadi kau memilih biru terus! Dan juga kau ini kenapa marah marah mulu? PMS kah?"

"Huh, jangan sok tau!"

Sugaya menggeser dirinya agar berada ditengah tengah mereka berdua dan merentangkan tangannya. "Maa, maa, jangan berantem melulu, nanti ada yang jatuh cinta,"

"Mana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengannya?!" Koor mereka berdua kompak.

"Aih, jawabnya kok kompak begitu?" Karma dan Nakamura langsung terbungkam, sementara Sugaya cekikikan. "Kalau Karma mau warna merah, sedangkan Rio warna biru, gunakan saja keduanya,"

Nakamura memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kusarankan menggunkan warna merah diawalan, lalu lama kelamaan menjadi warna biru,"

"Oh, gradasi?" Tebak Karma.

"Yaps, betul, buat gradasi antar dua warna tersebut. Lalu dibagian tengahnya gunakan warna ungu sebagai semacam penetralnya? Begitulah,"

" _Naru hodo_ , terimakasih Sugaya-kun!, ngomong ngomong, aku suka _Koinobori_ milikmu," Ucap Nakamura sambil menunjuk kearah layangan dipangkuan Sugaya.

"Begitukah?" Sugaya tertawa kecil. "Oh, aku pergi dulu ya, tujuan aku keluar sebenarnya untuk menggantungkan layanganku." Ucapnya dan beranjak. " _Jaa,_ Karma, Nakamura-san,"

Sugaya melambai dan dibalas oleh Nakamura. Karma terlihat tidak peduli dengan Sugaya dan mulai memegang kuas cat.

"Karena Sugaya bilang 'gunakan warna merah diawalan', berarti aku yang mulai melukis duluan,"

Nakamura mengeluarkan cat warna birunya. Menuangkan sedikit warna merah dan biru diatas pallet cat dan diaduk.

"Memangnya kau tau mau buat motif seperti apa?"

"Motif kita 'sedikit' berbeda dengan yang lain," Ucap Karma santai dengan penekanan dikata 'sedikit'

Nakamura yang sebenarnya masih belum menangkap maksud dari Rio tersenyum dan mengangkat kuasnya. "Sepertinya aku mengerti apa maksudmu"

.

Koro- _sensei_ menatap satu persatu layang layangan milik para muridnya itu dengan membawa buku nilai. Terdapat total dua puluh enam layangan _Koinobori_ warna warni milik murid, dan satu layangan milik Koro- _sensei_ yang kelewat aneh.

Koro- _sensei_ menghitung semua layangan dan menyiritkan dahinya bingung.

" _Doushitano, sensei_?" Tanya Isogai.

" _Etto,_ sepertinya ada yang kurang.."

"Oh, iya, Nakamura-san dan Karma-kun belum mengumpulkan layangan mereka berdua," Ucap ketua kelas. "Dan dari tadi aku tak melihat mereka berdua, khususnya Karma-kun, _sensei_ ,"

"Engg, kalau Nakamura-san _sensei_ memintanya untuk mengerjakan prakaryanya berdua dengan Karma, dan ia mengerjakannya diluar,"

Isogai membalas 'oh' dan melihat kesekelilingnya, siapa tahu bisa menemukan helaian emas atau merah begitu.

"Koro- _sensei_! kami selesai!"

"Nuru?" Koro- _sensei_ menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati dua muridnya yang ia cari cari- dengan helaian rambut, wajah, tangan, dan tambahan di betis untuk Nakamura tercoreng bahkan hampir penuh dengan cat. Mereka berdua dengan santainya mengangkat layangan mereka keatas dan menggantungnya. Karma hanya tersenyum tipis, dan Nakamura nyengir.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hah? Kalian kotor sekali! Apalagi kau, Nakamura-san!"

Karma terkekeh. "Tadi ada sedikit 'bencana' saat kami mengerjakan ini, _sensei."_

Nakamura juga ikut terkekeh. " _So da yo_! Ada sedikit 'bencana'!"

"Huh?" Koro- _sensei_ , Isogai, dan murid kelas yang lain memasang tampang bingung.

Maehara angkat bicara. "Didalam hutan tadi, kalian berdua tidak melakukan yang aneh aneh kan?"

Karma dan Nakamura hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng kuat. Teman temannya plus Koro- _sensei_ bingung dibuatnya.

 **Futari! 4, owari~ ada omake dibawah**

 **Autor not: nyane gila.**

.

Dibagian badan _Koinobori_ , Karma menorehkan kuasnya yang diberi warna ungu- membentuk garis, lalu titik titik, dan zigzag. Nakamura menjentikan jarinya.

"Oh, tribal?" Karma mengangguk.

"Tribal hanya untuk bagian tengahnya, sebagai pemisah,"

"Pemisah?" Karma kembali mengangguk.

"Kau menggambar dibagian dekat ekor, dan aku dibagian dekat kepala," Nakamura mengangguk sambil mengatakan 'oh'. "Kusarankan, kau menuliskan harapanmu di badan _Koinobori_ nya."

"Oooh, biar keinginannya cepat terkabul?" Tebak Nakamura. Karma menggeleng.

"Biar anti mainstream,"

Nakamura tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Karma. Kemudian ia membantu Karma menggambar tribal sebagai pemisah, dan mulai menghiasi lahan miliknya.

Pertama, gadis itu menggambar 'love' ditengah. Dilanjutkan dengan torehan kanji, hiragana, dan katakana. Ada yang artinya; KORO SENSEI AKAN MATI SEBELUM KELULUSAN ditulis dengan besar besar, sukses di sekolah menengah atas, sukses di hubungan internasional, dan model. Ia meletakan kuasnya dan berpikir sejenak karena ia bingung dengan apa yang akan ia tulis lagi.

Karma melirik kearah hasil coret coretan Nakamura, lalu tertawa kecil. Nakamura menatap tidak suka pada Karma.

"Ada apa? Punyamu juga tidak kalah anehnya kok!" Ujar Nakamura sambil menunjuk bagian Karma yang bertuliskan KORO SENSEI MATI DITANGANKU, #1,

Karma berhenti tertawa. " _Warui warui_ , aku akan menunggumu menjadi model deh,"

Nakamura menggembungkan pipinya. "Hmph, ini hanya karena sepupuku pernah menyarankannya pada ku," Gadis itu melirik balik pekerjaan Karma, dan berkomentar, "Punyamu masih terlalu polos,"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi mau menulis apa," Balasnya. " _Do you have some suggestion_?"

"Uhm, cinta?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana jika kau tulis nama orang yang kau suka?" Balas Nakamura lalu menyambar kuas milik Karma. "Biar aku saja yang tulis,"

"…Memangnya kau tahu siapa yang kusuka?"

"Tidak tahu. Kukarang saja," Ucapnya asal dan bersiap menulis, namun tidak jadi. "Aku tahu!"

"Huh? Siapa memangnya?" Karma menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Kutulis namaku saja, bagaimana?"

Kepala merah tertohok. Nakamura sudah terlanjur menuliskan kanji namanya, kecil kecil. Ditambah bentuk hati kecil disampingnya.

"..Kau ini, pede sekali? Gantian," Karma mengambil kuas Nakamura yang diletakan asal, dan menuliskan kanji namanya, kecil ditambah bentuk hati juga.

"Hoo, punyaku jadi makin penuh kan? Kalau pipimu ini kucoret boleh tidak ya?" Ujar Nakamura disertai wajah _setan_ nya dan mencoreng wajah karma dengan cat merah. Gadis itu langsung kabur setelah mencoreng pipi (mulus) Karma.

"Hoi! Kau ini!" Karma mencelupkan kuas Nakamura yang ia pegang kedalam cat biru langit dan membalas perlakuan temannya itu. Tapi karena gadis berhelai pirang itu sudah kabur duluan, Karma hanya bisa mencoreng betisnya.

"Kena kau!"

"Hee? Mau perang cat nih?" Nakamura mengambil cat merahnya. " _Lets start the war!_ "

Jadi, Karma langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengejar Nakamura yang pergi menjauh. Hampir seluruh tubuh Nakamura berlumuran cat biru, sedangkan Karma bercat merah seperti darah. _Koinobori_ sejenak mereka lupakan, dan asik berperang cat. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu ingat bahwa tidak boleh telat mengumpulkan hasil prakaryanya.

Untungnya, mereka berdua tidak telat- yaa, walaupun kena marah juga sih karena kotor.

Dan untungnya lagi, guru dan ke-duapuluh enam teman mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada kanji nama kecil Nakamura, di bagian Karma, dan kanji Karma dibagian pekerjaan Rio.

 **BENERAN END**

 **ANYBODY KANGEN NYANEE?/gaak. Oh yaudah/pundung/ maen kecoak.**

 **Udah berapa hari ya gak apdet?:3 *dihajar masa* gomen gomen, writer block emang demen banget sama nyanee, boo hoo hoo.**

 **Untuk Maicchi-chan, tenang~ chap depan requestmu dibikinin kok~**

 **Saa, ripiuwnya minna~**

 **-nyanee.**


	5. page 5 Ada yang salah paham!

Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Page 5: Ada yang salah paham!

Di chap ini hasil chat di PM sama Maicchi-chan :'v karena Rio pikirannya rada bok*p dan Karma usilnya naujubilah, jadi, ya, begitulah:v rada IYKWIM nih fict;v

Maicchi-chan, this fict specially present for you *cium*/muntah

And all KaruRio shippers ding/dibantai.

.

Disini ada Maehara sama Isogai yang sepertinya (kelewat) OOC.

.

Kalau bukan karena jam pelajaran sehabis istirahat adalah Bitch- _sensei_ yang bikin Nakamura geli sendiri- ya walaupun ia mengerti dengan candaan jorok guru itu, dirinya tidak mugkin keluar dari kelas. Cuaca siang ini terasa agak panas. Wajar, sudah memasuki musim panas sih.

Helaian pirangnya di ikat _pony tail_ tanpa menyisakan sehelai rambutpun sebagai bingkai wajah- karena ia tak memiliki poni. Kuncirannya membuat Nakamura terlihat dewasa.

Dengan novel berbahasa inggris setebal lima ratus halaman digenggamannya, kaki gadis itu berjalan menuju hutan yang biasa ia jadikan tempat ngobrol bersama teman kepala merahnya itu.

Dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan si kepala merah dibawah _eucalyptus_ dan mengobrol seperti hari hari yang lain, Nakamura mempercepat langkahnya. Rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hup," Gadis itu melompat kecil ketika ada beberapa akar beringin yang timbul ke permukaan tanah. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan roknya yang sedikit tersibak oleh angin angin nakal musim panas.

" _Yosh_ , eh, _are_?" Nakamura sedikit merasa kecewa karena sosok yang ingin ia temui malah tidak ada. Padahal hari ini ia sudah membawa bacaan dan berharap bisa membahasnya bersama Karma.

Nakamura menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon dan memerosotkan dirinya turun. Novel berjudul ' _Divergent_ ' yang dari tadi ia bawa dibuka dan kembali dicerna kalimat per-kalimat yang tertera. Matanya tertuju pada kalimat Tris, tokoh utama novel tersebut. Ia mengutipnya dengan suara kecil.

" _Fear doesn't shut you down, it_ -"

"- _makes you up_."

Nakamura menoleh kearah suara yang menyambung kalimatnya. Tepatnya, medongak keatas dan melihat orang yang tadi dicari carinya duduk disalah satu dahan tinggi dengan sebelah kaki diangkat sampai sejajar dengan dahan.

"Itu Tris, kan?" Sambung pemuda itu. Nakamura mengangguk.

"Jadi kau sudah baca ' _Divergent_ '?"

Karma menggeleng kecil. "Aku belum baca seluruhnya. Baru sedikit." Ia bergerak turun dari pohon dan mendarat dengan sempurna disebelah Nakamura. Karma mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka galerinya.

"Nih," Cowok itu memberikan ponselnya pada Nakamura.

"Woah," Gadis _blonde_ itu men- _scroll_ galeri ponsel Karma yang berisikan beberapa _quotes_ dari potongan ' _Divergent_ '. Gerakan jarinya berhenti disebuah foto, dimana terdapat _quotes_ menindih foto dasarnya yang agak diblur- walaupun sebenarnya foto itu masih terlihat jelas.

"…Four, _and_ tris, _are kissing_?" Karma mengangguk.

" _Deep kis- French kiss,_ eh?" Ucap Karma. "Senjata ampuh guru _bitch_ itu."

Nakamura tertawa kecil. "Untuk _danshitachi_ , pastinya, tidak mungkin untuk cewek,"

"Hmm, mungkin Fuwa-san akan menyukainya,"

"Fuwa-san itu _fujoshi_ , Karma-kun."

Karma menyenderkan punggungnya di batang _eucalyptus_. "Yaa, apapun itu yang jelas-  
itu-sangat-sangat-lah-sinting."

"Ehm, maksudmu para _fujoshi_ -itu?" Karma kembali mengangguk. "Uhm, sepertinya sama saja seperti melihat orang orang yang ber'cinta' lewat 'belakang'-"

"Tolong jangan dilanjutkan."

" _Summimasen._ " Ucap Nakamura lalu menundukan kepalanya dan malah membaca. Suasana kembali sunyi, dan tidak dari satupun mereka berdua yang membuka percakapan. Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu malah menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ merah kesayangannya. Kedua tangannya diletakan dibelakang kepala sementara punggungnya dengan nyaman bersender di batang pohon. Iris tembaga itu asik mengikuti _lady bug_ yang terbang didekatnya.

Kepik yang dari tadi asik terbang didekat Karma, berputar sekali di dekat kepala Nakamura, dan hinggap dirambut dekat pelipisnya. Gadis yang masih asik menyesapi novelnya tidak sadar bahwa ada serangga cantik menghinggap di rambutnya.

Karma yang memang sedang kurang kerjaan, mendekati Nakamura dan hendak menyentuh sayap kepik tersebut-

-jika saja takdir sedang tidak bercanda dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"MANA KARMA DAN RIO? INI SUDAH YANG ENTAH KESEKIAN KALINYA DUA ORANG ITU ABSEN DIKELAS KU. KEMANA MEREKA?"

Penghuni sekelas langsung bungkam, tak berani buka mulut dikarenakan guru bahasa inggris mereka sedang konser- salah, ngamuk. Mereka dapat merasakan aura api dari balik Bitch- _sensei_ yang menguar.

"Ka- kalau Karma sudah menghilang satu jam pelajaran sebelum ini. Sedangkan Nakamura-san, tadi aku ingat dia ada didalam kelas, sebelum pelajaran _sensei_." Ucap ketua kelas dengan sedikit terbata. "Sepertinya ia keluar diam diam, _sensei_."

Rupanya Nakamura sudah menguasai _misdirection_.

Bitch- _sensei_ berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau," Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Isogai, "Dan kau," Tambahnya seraya menunjuk Maehara, "Cari dua orang itu sampai dapat, seret mereka kesini kalau perlu. Harus ke-te-mu."

Kedua pemuda yang ditunjuk itu langsung mengiyakan perintah guru mereka dan keluar dari kelas. Setelah pintu geser ditutup, Isogai langsung mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Arrgh! Kenapa sih Karma dan Nakamura suka sekali mencari perkara dengan Bitch- _sensei_? malah kita yang kena apesnya lagi,"

Maehara menepuk nepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Sabar ya, ketua. Mendingan kita cari aja mereka berdua."

"Memangnya juga kita harus mencarinya dimana?" Tanya Isogai.

Pemuda bersurai coklat caramel itu berfikir sejenak. "Oh, ingat saat kita membuat _Koinobori_? Mereka berdua datang dari hutan belakang sekolah kan? Kita mulai cari dari sana,.."

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Isogai langsung mengiyakan Maehara dan membuka pintu belakang. Kedua pemuda tanggung itu berjalan menyusuri hutan yang rata rata berisikan pohon _eucalyptus._ Maehara yang jalan di paling depan, samar melihat ada helaian merah tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menyenggol si ketua kelas.

"Hei, coba kau lihat itu, tuh, yang merah merah itu loh,"

Isogai menyipitkan matanya. "Mungkin saja itu Karma? Coba saja kita datangi."

Maehara hanya mengangguk dan mereka bergegas mendekati 'merah- merah' yang Isogai bicarakan. Begitu mereka dekati, Maehara langsung terbelak dan berteriak-

.

.

.

"Hei, diam sebentar, ada _ladybug_ di atas rambutmu." Ucap Karma yang langsung mendekati Nakamura.

"Hm? Coba ambilkan! Aku mau lihat dari dekat," Gadis itu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Karma. Matanya masih setia diatas novel, tidak mau berpindah. Ia agak miring ke kiri karena posisi Karma agak menyerong disebelah kirinya. Tangan kanan memegang novel sementara yang kiri menahan berat tubuhnya.

Tangan karma hendak menangkap serangga mungil tersebut, namun serangga itu malah terbang dan hinggap di sisi kanan kepala Nakamura.

"Sudah kau tangkap?"

"Belum." Karma merangkak jadi berada disebelah kanan Nakamura. Gadis itu masih berada di posisi sebelumnya; tubuh condong ke kiri dan tangan kiri menahannya- karena itu Karma agak memajukan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Karena fokus gadis itu masih berada, ia memindahkan posisi tubuh dan tangannya yang tadi condong kiri jadi kanan, padahal Karma sudah memajukan tubuhnya.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, adalah, kepala mereka berdua bertabrakan. Kepik yang hendak diambil malah terbang. Dan, tubuh _English girl_ itu limbung ke kiri. Posisinya menjadi terlentang sekarang. Karma juga limbung, tangan kanannya berusaha menahan tubuhnya, namun naas, tangannya malah merosot.

Nakamura dan Karma sama sama mengaduh kesakitan, apalagi Nakamura. Saat Karma hendak bangun, suara Maehara, yang entah dari mana, memasuki indranya. Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Maehara membuat Karma hendak meninju pemuda bersurai belah tengah itu.

.

.

-"WOI! KARMA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? MAU MEMPERKOSA NAKAMURA?!"

"IYA KARMA-KUN! APA KAU MASIH WARAS? INI LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH, JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM!" Tambah ketua kelas dengan berteriak.

Aduh duh, sebenarnya ada benarnya juga teriakan Maehara. Posisi jatuh Karma sangat- ralat, kelewat ambigu bagi yang baru lihat. Apalagi tadi mereka berdua sempat mendengar teriakan 'kyaa' khas seorang gadis. Kedua kakinya sih, tidak menindih, namun badannya menindih badan Nakamura dengan sempurna, bahkanbahkan-

-dada bidang Karma tertempel dengan ehemdada Nakamura yang ehemlumayan.

.

.

 **Futari! 5 –end-**

 **Ada omake dibawah~**

 **YO MINNA, MAAP TELAT APDET, BIASA, MAU JADI RAJIN JADI JARANG BUKA LEPTOP/alesan. SEBENERNYA MAU APDET CEPET, CUMA FILE YANG ISINYA FF KEAPUS PERMANEN GARA GARA NYANEE AHO. AHH4H4H4H4H4AHAH4H4H4H.**

 **UNTUK MAICCHI-CHAN, MAKASIH RIKUES AKU UDAH DIBUAT{} AKU SUKA AKU SUKA. GARA GARA ITU DI FUTARI! DEPAN KEPIKIRAN BUAT MASUKIN ASANO/duh. SEGITIGAAA~ MAAP KALO NI CERITA ANEH, ATAU KAMU GAK SUKA. GOMEN *bow***

 **Nyanee menunggu ada review masuk dari kalian semua~ semua review, fav, atau folls dari readertachi adalah bara api semangat ku.**

.

.

Omake.

Gadis itu dengan cepat mendorong Karma, mengambil bukunya, dan langsung pergi masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Maehara, Isogai, dan Karma menatap syok punggung Nakamurayang menjauh. Dalam hati Karma benar benar gondok karena sikap Nakamura. Sikapnya yang langsung kabur itu sudah bagaikan gadis korban pelecehan, tau.

Karma merasakan ada dua tangan yang menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Hawa hitam kelam nan pekat benar benar terasa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kedua rekannya menyeringai sadis, lalu berucap bersama.

"Nah, Karma-kun~ jika ada yang bisa kau jelaskan, tolong jelaskan dihadapan Koro- _sensei_ dan Karasuma- _sensei_ , oke?"

 **Di en. Si yu neks cepter!**


	6. page 6 Orang ke-tiga

Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Page 6: orang ke-tiga.

Mulai dari chapter ini, nyanee mau bikin ada orang ketiganya. Soalnya nyanee lagi suka sesuatu yang bikin galau ;w; Ada yang keberatan?'v' dan **sepertinya** multi fict ini akan ditamatkan di chap 15. Tergantung juga sih *lol* dan setelah tamat akan dibuat work baru yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini;) terimakasih atas dukungannya semua~

.

 **Gedung utama Kunugigaoka JHS.**

Pemuda bersurai _strawberry- blonde_ itu berjalan dengan cepat. Digenggamannya terdapat file yang berhubungan dengan rapat dewan sekolah tadi. Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar.

Asano gakushuu, ketua dari dewan sekolah Kunugigaoka- yang baru saja kaluar dari ruang dewan murid dengan otak yang benar benar panas. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Mungkin tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya, atau rencana licik ayah sialannya itu.

Asano segera menepis pikirannya yang berisikan umpatan untuk pak direktur sialan itu. Langkah kakinya dipercepat.

.

.

"Hah? _Nande wa atashi_?"

"Ini sebagai hukuman untukmu, Nakamura-san! Akhir akhir ini nilai sains mu menurun! Bahkan lebih buruk dari pada Terasaka-kun!" Ucap Koro- _sensei_. "Lagipula, hukuman ini tidak sulit, Nakamura-san. Kau hanya tinggal mengantarkan amplop ini kepada pak direktur, setelah itu baru pulang. Mudah, 'kan?"

Gadis itu membelakan matanya. "Oh! Jadi melewati sarang lebah, ular, dan segunung semak semak itu _mudah_?!"

Koro- _sensei_ kicep dan setetes keringat dingin turun dari dahinya. Apalagi saat melihat pistol dari balik _vest_ musim panasnya. Guru jejadian itu langsung kabur menghindari Nakamura. Gadis itu langsung main ambruk saja ke kursinya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tas.

Karma datang menghampiri Nakamura, dengan alis yang dinaikan. "Kau kenapa?"

Nakamura hanya mengacungkan amplop coklat sedang ke hadapan Karma dan dibalas kekehan ringan dari pemuda itu. Nakamura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Kutemani deh, bagaimana?"

"Beneran nih?"

Karma menganggukan kepalanya lalu membawa tas Nakamura. "Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Gadis berhelai pirang itu mengangguk dan berdiri. Mereka berdua mengganti _uwabaki_ nya dan langsung berangkat menuju gedung utama. Sudah tiga kali Nakamura nyaris terpeleset dan Karma nyaris disengat lebah.

Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan berjalan kaki- dengan berbagai rintangan, mereka berdua sampai dengan nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Sepertinya lain kali akan kucampurkan sel anti _sensei_ didalam makanan manisnya. Atau potongan pisau kecil kecil yang ditempel di majalah pornonya."

"Hm, ide bagus," Ujar Karma. "Oh, ya, aku mau beli jus dulu. Kau mau apa? Kutraktir."

"Nggg, oke kalau begitu aku mau teh apel. Oh ya untuk mempersingkat waktu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarkan ini ke bagian staff? Lagi pula letaknya tidak jauh dari sini bukan?"

"Oke, aku tunggu jangan lama lama." Ucap Karma dan langsung menuju _vending machine_ sementara Nakamura mengangguk dan melenggang menuju koridor.

.

.

"Cih," Asano kembali mendecih untuk yang ke-entah berapa kalinya. Ia berasa menjadi babu sekarang. Sudah dari ruang direktur, lalu ke ruang dewan murid, lalu ke perpustakaan mengambil data, dan pergi ke ruang staff.

Untungnya, jarak antar perpustakaan dengan ruang staff tidak begitu jauh, tinggal jalan lurus, dan belok ke kiri, berjalan sedikit, dan sampai.

Namun sepertinya perjalanan yang seharusnya sebentar itu menjadi sedikit lebih lama. Dikarenakan saat sedang enaknya berjalan, Asano menabrak- atau mungkin ditabrak, terserahlah oleh seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Keduanya sama sama jatuh terduduk dan barang yang mereka bawa berhamburan. Oh, lebih tepatnya berkas yang Asano bawa jadi berhamburan.

"Ah! _Summimasen_!" Ucap gadis itu dan langsung membantu Asano merapihkan berkasnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan 'aku juga minta maaf'. Gadis yang Asano sendiri tidak-tahu -siapa namanya langsung berdiri setelah kembali meminta maaf dan mengambil bawaannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya? Aku harus segera mengantarkan ini," Ucapnya sembari berbalik dan menuju ruang staff. Gerakan gadis itu cepat, batin Asano. Bahkan selama beberapa detik tadi, ia belum sempat menatap iris si gadis pirang itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang stroberi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan hendak bergegas. Namun sebelum itu, sepasang manik viloetnya menangkap sebuah buku kecil bersampul _navy_ dengan logo Kunugigaoka tercetak kover depannya. Tanda pengenal.

Asano memungutnya, dan melihat data pemilik di kover belakangnya. 'Nakamura Rio' dan 'August, 24th' tertera jelas, serta terdapat foto.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

' _nakamura rio, ka?_ '

.

.

" _Osoi_ ,"

"Haaa, _gomen gomen_ ada kecelakaan kecil tadi,"

Karma menyodorkan sekotak teh apel pesanan Nakamura. "Kecelakaan?"

"Tadi tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang," Ujarnya lalu menempelkan kotak minuman itu ke pipinya berharap agar lebih sejuk. " _Arigato_ "

"Hm? Siapa yang kau tabrak? Perempuan? Laki- laki?"

"Laki- laki, aku lupa siapa namanya, namun yang jelas warna rambutnya lebih oranye dari mu," Jawabnya. "Dan memangnya kenapa?"

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu menyiritkan dahi. "Oranye?" Ulangnya. Nakamura mengangguk, lalu ia menjentikan jarinya selepas me- _refresh_ otaknya.

"Iya! Tadi dia memiliki dua garis di lengan kanan bajunya, berarti dia ketua dewan murid kan?" Tanyanya lalu terkekeh.

"Ada apa?"

Nakamura menyeruput tehnya. "Memang benar sih, murid selain kelas E memiliki wajah yang aneh aneh! Aku sempat bertemu dengan beberapa murid kelas A," Nakamura memberi jeda.

"-tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi si ketua dewan, ngg, siapa namanya? Aku lupa,"

.

.

' _sial. Harusnya aku tetap bersamanya.'_

.

.

 **Futari! 6 end. Orang ke-tiga bag.1 end.**

 **Ada omake, tenang.**

 ***cek mik* tes tes~ satu dua.**

 **Ekhm, hai minna~ kita berjumpa lagi. Bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini? KaruRi nya kurang ya? Maaf maaf, soalnya disini kan mulai dibuat ada orang ke tiganya, jadi belum bisa buat KaruRi. Sebenernya juga karena lagi gaada ide sih/digaplok.**

 **Tapi, eum, ada yang keberatan dengan plot yang ini? mulai dari chapter ini mau nyane bikin jadi- ya agak berat. Gak yakin juga sih, tapi lagi pengen aja bikin cerita kayak gini. Tapi-tapi, kalau menurut kalian aneh dan kalian gak suka, lewat review atau pm nyanee aja ya? Nanti biar Nyanee ubah dichap depannya. Sankyuu minna~ *bows***

 **Oh terus yang nyanee tulis tanggal ultahnya Rio, aku tau dari instagram:3**

.

.

Omake

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Terlihat benar benar akrab- bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ditangan pemuda itu masih tergenggam buku pengenal siswa milik gadis yang tadi di koridor. Niat awalnya hendak mengembalikan namun setelah melihat orang yang menemaninya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

' _Akabane? Dia kelas E 'kan? Jadi gadis itu juga kelas E?_ ' Batinnya. ' _Mereka terlihat dekat sekali. Apa Nakamura-san adalah kekasihnya? Masaka_.'

Asano kembali membuat simpulan sendiri dalam pikirannya. Apa diam diam Akabane memang kekasihnya?

Tunggu, sejak kapan jadi peduli dengan hal yang jelas jelas tidak penting ini?

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, dan berbalik, ditambah dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya. Ia juga sempat menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

.

.

' _Ini akan menarik. Kau mau bertaruh dalam hal ini, Akabane?_ '


	7. page 7 Waktunya melukis

Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Page 7: waktunya melukis

.

"Ulangan sudah mau dekat, dan novel masih kau baca 'huh?"

Nakamura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karma. "Ada apa? Ini Koro- _sensei_ sendiri yang merekomendasikan kok. Bahkan gurita itu menjejelkannya kearah ku." Ia mengangkat kover novelnya sejajar dengan wajah Karma.

" _The catcher in rye_ \- dan aku belum baca itu."

"Ha, makanya baca ini, seru." Ucap Nakamura. "Kau tidak belajar? matematika mungkin? Ya aku tahu kau memang pintar, tapi setidaknya bukalah buku,"

"Buku komik boleh?" Ujarnya bercanda- tapi malah benar benar mengeluarkan komik.

"Kumohon. Serius. Atau nanti aku akan menyalipmu loh,"

"Ho! Siapa takut?"

Iris biru langit gadis itu berkilat. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum (mengejek) "Dibidang masing masing. Aku bahasa inggris dan kau matematika."

" _Deal_ " Lalu Karma menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon dan terlelap. Nakamura menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika menang?"

"Um, aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Apapun itu, dan itu juga berlaku jika aku yang menang." Jawab gadis itu. Karma langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Ngomong ngomong, waktu istirahat hampir habis. Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kau?"

Si surai _crimson_ membuka kelopak matanya. "Heh? Bukannya setelah ini pelajarannya Bitch- _sensei_? jadi ceriitanya sudah mau belajar menggunakan metode gilanya hm?"

Surai pirangnya yang dikuncir _pony tail_ bergoyang karena kepalanya ditoleh kearah lain. " _Not yet. I just want to improve my score_. Lagi pula Koro- _sensei_ akan membantu."

" _Better you luck_." Pemuda itu kembali menutup matanya. " _Jaa_ "

" _Mattaku_ , yasudah kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Karma merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kamarnya. Iris emasnya menerawang ke langit langit kamar. Taruhan dengan Nakamura sudah disetujui, namun ia sama sekali tidak membaca buku. Buka buku sih iya, tapi selanjutnya diletakan menutupi wajah.

Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tidur. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakan dari tadi. Padahal, waktu baru menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore.

 _DRRT DRRT_

Karma membuka matanya, dan mengambil ponselnya malas. Ia membuka aplikasi e-mailnya, dan mendapat sebuah pesan masuk, dari Nakamura. Alis ia angkat sebelah dan membatin, 'tumben mengirimi pesan,' kemudian menyentuh layar ponsel tersebut. Senyum Karma mengembang ketika melihat isi dari e-mail Nakamura.

Di foto _panorama_ itu tampak kamar Nakamura bercat _peach_ \- dipenuhi dengan bermacam dekorasi. Karma dapat melihat ada papan madding kecil yang telah dipenuhi dengan berbagai _sticky notes_ warna warni dengan berbagai tulisan yang tak begitu terbaca. Ia tebak papan itu adalah _remainder board_ , karena didekatnya ada tumpukan kertas yang mirip di atas meja. Di dekat _remainder board_ juga terdapat _hand print_ -nya berwarna biru langit. Gila memang, tapi itu lah Nakamura. Disisi lainnya, terpajang beberapa lukisan kanvas- salah satunya bergambar _koinobori_.

Pemuda itu juga dapat melihat alat alat hasil kerja nya. Ada stiker, _washi tape_ , gunting, lem, cutter, dan tiga kaleng cat kecil warna hitam, biru dan merah.

Ada satu lukisan di dinding yang sepertinya dilukis menggunakan jari, membuat Karma senyum- senyum sendiri, yaitu _quotes_ yang ditulis dengan cat hitam, bergaya tulis sambung.

 _Meeting you is a fate,_

 _Being your friend is a choice,_

 _But fall in love with you is out of my control._

Karma tertawa kecil melihat tulisan yang Nakamura. Tentunya tidak hanya sebuah gambar yang ia kirim. Gambar lainnya menampilkan gadis itu berbalut _dungarees_ hitam, dengan kaus putih didalamnya. Rambut pirang nya terlihat digelung asal dan terdapat noda cat di mana mana. Tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V sambil menggenggam kuas.

 _Ehehe bagaimana kamar ku? Aku berani taruhan kau pasti kagum dengan hasil karya ku yang ini. entah kenapa aku teringat dengan koinobori kita dan kepikiran untuk me-renov kamar kosong ku ini. antimainstream, kan? Hehehe~_

 _p.s: jangan lupa akan taruhan kita loh, ingat belajar._

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan mengetikan balasan pesan Nakamura.

 _Iya iya, hasil karya- mu memang mengagumkan- dan anti mainstream deh. Aku tidak melupakan taruhan itu. Dan aku sudah tau apa yang akan ku minta nanti._

 _SEND_

Karma kemudian mengambil kertas, spidol, cat plus kuas, origami, dan beberapa alat prakarya lainnya. Barang itu semua ia letakan di dekat kasur. Ia juga pergi ke gudang, mengambil sisa cat tembok yang masih ada, dan kembali. Manik emasnya menatapi dinding kamar bercat putihnya itu.

Entah kesambet apa, Karma yang tidak begitu suka seni jadi kepikiran untuk mengias kamarnya.

Ia menyipitkan sebelah matanya, dan mengukur ukur dinding dengan jarinya- layak pelukis professional.

"Hmm, coba lihat dinding siapa yang lebih bagus,"

.

.

 _TRING TRING_

Nakamura menutup buku tulisnya dan meraih ponsel yang diletakan di atas _bed cover_ stroberinya. Ia menyentuh logo e-mail dan mendapati satu pesan baru- dari Karma. Seringaiannya muncul.

Pemuda itu mengirimi Nakamura foto dinding 'baru'nya. Dinding Karma yang tadinya berlapis cat putih polos menjadi penuh warna. Karma juga menambahkan _hand print, remainder board_ , dan hiasan lainnya. Bahkan ia membuat _mini koinobori_ yang ia gantung di dekat lampu di langit langit atap.

(Ngomong ngomong langit atap, gadis itu mendecak kagum ketika melihat foto kedua yang memamerkan plafon atap kamar Karma dilukis sewarna langit musim panas- ditambah dengan awan tipis namun terlihat _fuwa-fuwa_ ).

Difoto terakhir, terlihat Karma yang masih dengan kemeja _seifuku_ -nya- yang sekarang ternodai dengan sedikit cat biru, menempelkan telunjuknya ke pipi dan menjulurkan lidahnya- kode mengejek.

 _Tapi ini balasannya, dan aku yakin kamar ku lebih keren dari mu, 'kan? Tentu saja karena aku seorang Akabane Karma._

.

.

 **Coba liat saya kenapa baru update sekarang atuh.**

 **Ampuni hayati okay. Waktu hayati untuk megang laptop itu dikit banget. Sekalinya sempet megang, gapunya ide- plus gak mood nulis. Hush hush.**

 **juga maaaaafff banget deh review kalian semua ga nyanee bales T,Y**

 **Nyanee yakin yang ini kurang- bahkan tidak memuaskan. Hiks.**

 **Tapi- tapi- Review?**

.

.

Omake.

Setelah pesan yang disertai kamar Karma itu, mereka berdua jadi lebih sering bertukar e-mail. Obrolan yang mereka perbincangan bermacam- macam, dari novel hingga ke hal- hal yang sering dilakukan.

" _Kau ada acara hari minggu esok, Nakamura-san?"_

" _Tidak, ada apa?"_

" _Mau jalan jalan? Ke taman waktu itu"_

" _Oh! Itu, oke boleh. Jam berapa?"_

" _10 pagi, kita ketemuan langsung saja disana, bagaimana?"_

" _Hmm, boleh. Mata ashita!"_


	8. page 8 You are late

Nakamura meniup-niup lingkaran yang telah dilumuri dengan sabun- sehingga balon sabun berterbangan menghiasi horizon dan meletup karena rapuh.

Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin sore akhir musim panas- bahkan roknya yang tersibak pun tak dipedulikan. Harusnya ia sudah pulang dari tadi, mengingat jika hari sudah benar- benar malam, ia akan mudah terperosok kedalam lubang di lereng- karena penerangan yang minim.

Masa bodolah, pikirnya. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, menenangkan diri. Ia ingin berteriak kencang- kencang seperti orang gila tapi-

Buat apa? Karena ia melihat Karma yang sedang dekaaat sekali dengan Okuda?

Loh, ia 'kan, bukan siapa- siapanya Karma?

Sebenarnya…

Dia itu kenapa?

.

.

. Futari! by nyaneenia

Romance, drama. Teen. Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio. OOC.

.

No profit gained, all characters belongs to Yusei Matsui- sensei.

.

Page 8: late

.

CIEEE NYANEE NGUPDATE JUGA. AKHIRNYAA

.

Waktu itu, Nakamura hendak kembali ke kelas, mengingat buku pe-er nya tertinggal. Koro- _sensei_ menghimbau kepada seluruh murid jika ada yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada duapuluh soal matematika nya, berhak menebas satu tentakel kuningnya. Kontan Nakamura semangat mendengarnya. Tapi, ia malah lupa membawa pulang bukunya. Padahal ia sudah setengah jalan menuju rumahnya.

Pintu kelas tinggal beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Saat hendak memutar kenop pintunya, sayup- sayup ia dapat mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap- cakap. Sepertinya itu suara perempuan dan laki- laki. Nakamura mendorong pintunya sedikit dan mengintip dari celahnya. Ia melihat ada Karma disana dengan Okuda. Berduan.

' _apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Terlihat seru sekali,'_

"…ya, jadi terima kasih, Okuda-san. Senang bisa berdikusi bersamamu,"

"A-ah! _Iie_ , tidak apa- apa. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih-"

"Tidak apa- apa lah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, mau kuantar pulang?"

DEG

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Ti- tidak perlu, Karma-kun. Aku ada janji dengan teman untuk bertemu di stasiun. Aku pulang sekarang ya? _Summimasen_." Tolak Okuda. Ia melihat Karma berjalan mendekati Okuda dan tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Okuda-san,"

Okuda hanya menunduk dan segera mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Okuda sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kelas namun Nakamura belum pergi.

" _Itterasai,_ hati-hati Okuda-san,"

" _Ma- matta ne,_ Karma-ku-"

Ucapan Okuda terputus karena melihat Nakamura yang mematung didepan pintu. Tatapannya datar dan dingin. Okuda malah panik melihat Nakamura.

"Na-nakamura-san! Se- sejak kapan kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Okuda. Nakamura masih memasang tatapan datar, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja ada disini. Maaf aku mengganggu. _Shitsure_." Ucapnya sinis dan langsung menjauhi kelas.

" _Chotto mate kudasai!_ Nakamura-san"

.

.

.

Persetanan dengan pe-er.

.

.

.

Nakamura menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Surai pirangnya terlihat sedikit kusut dan ikut menutupi wajahnya. Botol kecil yang berisi air sabun ia letakan didekatnya dan sudah habis setengahnya.

Dari tadi ia mendengar suara Okuda dan Karma yang memanggil-manggil namanya –sementara sang pemilik nama bersebunyi di hutan belakang sekolah, dengan sebotol air sabun untuk membuat balon.

' _mereka.. tampak akrab sekali… sudah sampai mana ya mereka?_ ' Batin Nakamura dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Haaaa? Apa- apaan sih aku ini!?" Ia menepuk- nepuk pipinya kencang- kencang sampai terlihat bekas merah disana. "Aku 'kan hanya temannya Karma! Kenapa melihat ia berdua dengan Okuda saja a-aku-"

a-aku.. apa?

Nakamura menurunkan tangannya perlahan dari pipinya dan merenung.

' _Apa aku.. suka dengan Karma?_ '

Ia membenamkan wajahnya kembali di lutut.

.

.

.

" _Maa_ , Okuda-san, kau bisa pulang duluan. Kita juga tidak tahu Nakamura-san masih disini atau sudah pulang –yaa walaupun aku yakin kalau ia masih disini, jadi-"

" _Dame_! A-aku akan membantu mu mencari Nakamura-san. I- ia pasti salah paham dengan ku. Aku harus bisa menjelaskan-"

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja Okuda-san. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Akan kujelaskan sampai detil- detilnya. Bahwa kita tidak ada apa- apanya. Itu 'kan yang kau mau?" Sela Karma dingin.

Okuda menundukan kepalanya. " _Ha- hai, summimasen_ ," Ucapnya dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Karma.

Setelah Karma merasa Okuda pergi, ia berjalan menuju hutan belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tau dimana Nakamura bersembunyi. Namun karena ada Okuda, ia menundanya –dari tadi ia meminta agar si kepang dua segera pulang, namun ia menolaknya.

"Ketemu," Bisik Karma kecil melihat sosok yang sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon _eucalyptus_ , tempat paling nyaman sedunia menurut mereka berdua. Rupanya gadis itu tertidur.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan memperhatikan detil sang gadis. Sampai sepasang irisnya menangkap sebotol air sabun, ia mengambilnya.

.

.

.

"..huh?" Nakamura terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan meraba sekitarnya. "Loh? Sepertinya aku meletakan botol gelembungku disini, kenapa menghilang?" dan, "Ini… jaket Karma? Loh –loh kok?"

Belum selesai dengan kebingungannya, Nakamura kembali dibuat bingung dengan gelembung-gelembung tiup yang mengelilinginya. Sepertinya seluruh gelembung ini berasal dari… atasnya!

Kepala bermahkotakan helai emas itu mendongak ke atas. Rupanya ada Karma yang nyengir.

Tangannya membuat gesture menyapa. " _Ossu_ , tukang tidur."

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris biru dikucek. "Oh, _ossu_ pencuri. Yang kau pegang itu gelembungku."

"Aku hanya meminjamnya kok. Ini mau kukembalikan. Tapi sebelumnya –kau naik ke sini dulu." Karma mengulurkan tangannya, bertujuan menggapai Rio yang masih bengong.

"Ayo, sini naik. Duduk di sini."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dan tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Karma, Nakamura menaiki pohon _eucalyptus_ tanpa kesusahan. Padahal, pohon berbatang tinggi ini tidak memiliki dahan rendah. Lalu dengan cepatnya, ia langsung duduk di dahan yang sedikit lebih pendek dibanding Karma.

"Hee, kau hebat juga." Karma memuji. "Kau rajin latihan, sih,"

"Hm."

"Oh iya, ini botol gelembungmu –lihat, aku tidak mencuri."

"Hm, _thanks_."

"Koro- _sensei_ memberi tugas ya, tadi?" tanya Karma. Nakamura hanya mengangkat bahunya lesu. "Aku serius, Nakamura." Karma berucap tegas. "Apa-apaan kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat singkat?"

"Aku punya hak untuk menjawa atau tidak. Aku juga serius, Karma. Dan juga, setahuku kau hanya serius bila berbicara berdua dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam, empat mata." Nakamura berseru dingin. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menyadari ucapannya dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Yang tadi bukan aku yang berbicara"

"…" Karma terdiam.

"… maaf aku tidak bermaksud –maaf, aku sedang emosional. Entah kenapa. Maaf telah membentakmu. Aku sedang tidak stabil. Maaf-maaf."

Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka menjadi canggung dan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Baik Karma atau Nakamura, merasa sifat mereka sudah keluar dari yang biasanya. Karma mulai menggerakan bibirnya –akhirnya ada juga pemecah dalam kecanggu –

"Kau menyukaiku, ya."

–ngan

Sepasang iris sewarna dengan langit musim panas terbelak. Dengan cepat ia melepas sepatunya, dan melemparkannya ke arah Karma.

"Jangan ngarang!" satu sepatu lagi dilemparkan. "Jangan ke-geeran!" sebuntalan jaket berwarna hitam terlempar. "Jangan sok keren!" dan sebagai 'penutup', Nakamura melemparkan jaket rajutnya sendiri.

Karma tertawa kecil. Semua barang yang Nakamura lempar berhasil ia tangkap. "Aku hanya bercanda, sumpah, hanya bercanda."

"Jangan kira hanya kau, loh, yang bisa melempar-lempar begitu." Karma merogoh kantung celanya, dan mengeluarkan gulungan kantung serut berwarna hitam. Ia melemparkannya ke arah Nakamura yang memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

" _Otanjobi omedeto_. Maaf aku telat memberikannya."

Nakamura membuka kantung serutnya, dan mendapati syal katun halus warna marun di dalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku memang berdua dengan Okuda di kelas. Koro- _sensei_ menghukumku karena aku sering membolos. Jadi aku diperintahkan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal sains. Karena malas berpikir, aku meminta bantu Okuda saja."

"…"

"… hei… kau marah? Kenapa diam?"

Nakamura dengan cepat turun dari pohon, dan memberi gesture agar Karma menjatuhkan jaket dan sepatunya.

"Oi. Nakamura, ada apa? Apa aku berbuat sa –"

Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras ayunya. "Terima kasih banyak, Karma-kun!" ia melilitkan syal barunya di leher. "Aku sangat menyukai ini. akan kujaga baik-baik!"

"… kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya. "Aku tidak berhak marah ketika mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari seserorang. Walaupun ini telaaaat sih,"

Karma mengaruk tengkuknya. "Yaa… maaf untuk yang it –"

Nakamura dengan gesit mengambil tasnya yang teronggok di bawah pohon, dan berteriak.

"Yang terakhir sampai di kelas, dia adalah pecundang!"

.

.

.

 **Ch. 8 fin**

Pheeww, akhirnya, futari! Keupdate juga. Maaf yaa minna, nyanee nunggak mulu *pura-pura ga liat last update*

Lagipula kali ini temanya rada ngga jelas –bhoo. Ada yang berminat untuk review?


End file.
